To Protect
by Picup
Summary: FFIV, Oneshot, Kain x Rydia: Before the fated battle before them, Cecil decides to calm his companions down the night before with a discussion about who they want to protect the most.


Title: To Protect  
Type: One-shot  
Genre: … Bah, general, fluff? Who knows.  
Word count: 1352  
Pairing: Extremely light Kain x Rydia, with tidbits of Cecil x Rosa… I couldn't help it –coughs-  
Rating: K+  
Spoiler/Time Frame: Some time before the last battle. Spoilers up to there.  
Summary: Before the fated battle before them, Cecil decides to calm his companions down the night before with a discussion about who they want to protect the most.  
Disclaimer: Do not own FFIV.

Note: Forgive me if anyone is out of character (Kain especially), I'm still trying hard to nail their personalities.

* * *

It was a quiet night but they were all accustomed to it when traveling on the Lunar Path.

They stood outside of the cave and stared intently at the entrance. They knew what was beyond them. The final battle with Zemus drew near…

Cecil could feel the tension between the group; Rosa, was very silent, and sometimes leaned or squeezed Cecil's arm for silent comfort; Rydia, who was somewhat shook, but held it in as she tried to be optimistic for the battle up ahead; Edge, the ninja prince largely boasted about how he would stab Zemus over and over again before he could do anything – even though there was a slight crack in his voice; and Kain, he was just quiet as usual, not saying anything to the rest of the group.

He didn't blame any of them though, he too was nervous.

"Cecil… Why don't we stop here for tonight, to allow us to prepare for the final battle?"

Rosa's quiet, yet melodic voice from next to him rang and others nodded in agreement with the white mage's suggestion. The Paladin looked down at her; a gentle smile grazed his lips, as he said an affirmative 'okay'.

Everyone split up to prepare camp. And soon enough, a fire roared as everyone was huddled in a small circle around it, save for Kain, who stood away from everyone, and stared up silently at the ebony sky.

Cecil's eyes traveled to each companion as they busied themselves in silent contemplation. He smiled a little, he couldn't imagine traveling with anyone else other then this group of people. He opened his mouth and spoke up so they could all hear him.

"This might sound odd, but, I would like everyone to answer this question."

Everyone turned their attention to Cecil, even Kain, though you couldn't see it very well, but his head was tilted slightly towards the Paladin, and Cecil knew that meant Kain was listening.

"… What do you wish to protect? We know that we can not allow this world to be destroyed by Zemus, but, there has to be some ambition behind all of our reasons… We have to have someone to protect, right?"

There was a silent nod that went around and everyone's eyes drifted down to consider the question.

"… I'm… I'm sure you know who I want to protect the most… The people of Baron… and…"

His eyes drifted to the person next to him, before he looked away, slightly embarrassed. Rosa just smiled warmly, embarrassed as well – while Rydia just 'awed', Edge whistled, and hidden under the darkness of the night, Kain smirked.

Cecil cleared his throat after, before gesturing for Rosa to go next.

The White Mage sat up straighter as she nodded at his gesture.

"I would like to protect… everyone. Friends, companions, innocent people…"

Rosa trailed off slightly but stopped herself before she could basically name everyone in the world to protect. Everyone nodded, Rosa basically summed up who they wanted to protect as well.

"… I… I would like to protect the Underworld people… or rather, everyone back in the Land of Summons. I want to return one day, to learn more about them, and then maybe I can fully utilize their potential…"

Rydia added in for her part as Edge, who sat next to her, just nodded apprehensively at her statement, while broadly grinning.

"Right! I want to protect everyone in Eblan whose left! And, of course, my darling love, Ry--"

There was a jab to the ribs before Edge could even finish his statement. Rydia huffed quietly, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"My darling love and my name in the same sentence just doesn't sound right."

She said playfully as Edge just muttered something about 'that's my girl' and moved away before she could jab him again. Rosa giggled and Cecil chuckled quietly at the two's antics, before his gaze turned towards the person who was the furthest from the group.

"What about you, Kain?"  
"Hn."

There was really no response from the Dragoon, seeing as he didn't have an answer – or rather, didn't want to answer the question.

When Kain glanced slightly back to look at the group, he saw that look in Cecil's eyes – knowing that the Paladin wanted an answer from him. He sighed, his arms folded in front of him as he glanced up at the sky again.

"… I fight to repent for the sins I have caused. … I also fight to protect R—"

He suddenly stopped halfway through his sentence, blinking. Didn't he want to say Rosa? Why did he suddenly stop himself?

"… Kain?"  
"… It's nothing."

Cecil just smiled at Kain's response, satisfied. He knew if something were to happen to him, he knew who he could rely on to take care of Rosa. He turned to the rest of the group, and nodded to each of them.

"… Let's turn in for the night. We have a long battle up ahead of us."

There was a silent agreement and everyone exchanged good nights.

* * *

"…"  
"… Shouldn't you be sleeping, Summoner?"

Kain never really moved from his spot before. He would drift in and out of consciousness but he was use to that by now. He had heard silent footsteps from behind and saw the celadon coloured hair from the corner of his eyes.

"The summoner has a name, you know."

Rydia just quietly, yet haughtily remarked. Kain was about to remark with his own, 'someone has been spending a lot of time around a certain Ninja prince', but he figured that he would like to not be burnt to a crisp by a fire spell.

"… Well, you must have a purpose if you woke up in the middle of the night to talk to me."  
"… Back there… you wanted to say Rosa didn't you?"

There was no response at first, just the shifting of armour, and his lance.

"… I did."  
"… How… come you stopped?"

Her eyes shone with innocent, curiosity and Kain could see it, but he just smirked back at her.

"… Someone is full of questions tonight."

The innocent eyes narrowed and sharpened into a glare, giving off an 'answer the question or eat my fire' look.

Kain just coolly smirked back at her glare, but his eyes trailed up at the sky once more.

"… Cecil said it himself, that he would protect Rosa with her life. She doesn't have to know that I would protect her with mine as well."  
"… It would make her feel better…?"  
"Hmph."

Rydia kept silent after Kain chuckled darkly under his breath. Her eyes drifted downwards as she tightened the cloak that wrapped around her shoulders to keep her warm. She seemed to be thinking of something, and before Kain could tell her to go back to bed, she posed him with another question.

"… There's someone else you want to protect as well… isn't there?"

Kain grew silent, why did the question puzzle him all of the sudden? Green eyes studied the young dragoon, before a small smile crept on her face. Kain soon broke out into a smirk once more as his eyes shut gently.

"… You may be right, Summoner."

Rydia looked appalled – he still insisted on calling her that?

"Alright, enough questions out of you, time for bed."

He said suddenly, almost acting like a Father to his child. She just pouted in return, not wanting to sleep.

"We have a long battle tomorrow."  
"Oh, alright fine. Good night, _Father._"

She giggled a little and Kain just rolled his eyes in reply.

"… Good night, Rydia."  
"… Get some sleep, Kain."

Rydia returned to her tent that was huddled around the dying embers of the flames. Kain briefly watched the fire as soft embers flickered back and forth.

"… You know, you might have been right…"

He said softly to himself, his eyes softening.

_"… There's someone else you want to protect as well… isn't there?"_

_… Maybe it's you who I want to protect._

_

* * *

_A/N: Greetings everyone.

I am Picup, a very VERY fluffy writer. Recently, I picked up my old copy of FFIV and started playing it again. I had tons of fun lol. I remembered when I use to obsess over this game, that I liked the pairing, Kain x Rydia, due to the community here. And recently, I've started to get back into that pairing (though, Rosa x Cecil has a soft spot for me aswell as you can see xD)

This story just came out of some of no where out of the blue, and I decided I wanted to see if I could pull it off.

I'm some what satisfied with the result, but scared out of my mind at how hard it was to nail all their personalities.

Here's hoping I did well.

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
